This invention relates to attachment devices and more particularly to their structure, manufacture and use.
A widely known type of device that is particularly useful in attaching tags to garments is in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,597. Each device is in the form of an elongated element or connector which joins a head member to a cross bar. The cross bar is typically applied from the bore of a slotted hollow needle, with the connector extending outwardly from the needle along the slot. When the needle is inserted into an object for which an attachment is desired, for example a price tag to a garment, the price tag is first positioned between the needle and the garment, following which the cross bar is propelled through the needle to the opposite side of the garment. In the propulsion process, the connector is folded against the cross bar. Once the cross bar is expelled from the needle it tends to reassume its original, relatively perpendicular orientation relative to the connector.
In the case of a typical attachment there is a smooth radius and transition between the cross bar and the connector. This transition often interferes with the desired restoration of the cross bar to its perpendicular position relative to the connector once the cross bar has been propelled through the garment and expelled from the needle.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to facilitate the use and manufacture of attachment devices. A related object is to facilitate the use and manufacture of attachment devices which are individually formed by connectors that join enlarged head portions to cross bars, the latter being perpendicularly disposed in relation to their associated connectors.
Another object of the invention is to promote the restoration of cross bars to their original equilibrium position after being expelled from the bores of slotted hollow needles. Another object of the invention is to facilitate the rapid, low cost attachment of tags to objects such as garments. A related object is to increase the number of fasteners per unit length of assemblages of fasteners used in fastener dispensing devices. A related object is to achieve increased packaging of fasteners without detriment to the ability of individual fasteners to regain their original equilibrium positions after being expelled from a fastener dispensing device.